Nostalgia enfermiza
by Rx-sama
Summary: Naruto, un chico corriente, tenía peculiares discusiones con la persona que amaba. Aunque, ¿Se podría considerar a la conciencia como otro ente capaz de suplir el lugar de un amor? Tal vez, ¿Por qué no? Todo es posible.


_Hola mis amigos, pues saben que me encontré con esta historia entre mi montoncito de escritos, y me dije: ¿Publícalo chico? ¿Para qué la tienes aquí? Compártela con el mundo :D _

_Pues eso, ni me acordaba que la tenía, pero de repente, me acordé que hay estaba en la carpeta con los otros archivos._

_Es una historia rara, bastante distinta a las que he escrito, pero creo que tiene mi personalidad. Espero que les guste, así que disfruten de la lectura a quienes se animen a leer. _

**_Sasu/ Naru_**

**_Ooc/UA_**

**_One Shot_**

* * *

><p>- Desaparecer ¿A Dónde?<p>

- Tú lo sabes. Siempre lo has sabido.

La incertidumbre. ¿Alguna vez has sentido una nostalgia que no sabes de donde proviene? Es curioso ¿Verdad? Sentir que no se forma parte de este mundo pero no puedes escapar de el. Todo te ata y te mantiene oprimido, aunque las cadenas jamás te hayan apresado.

Pensamientos extraños lo alejaban de la realidad del mundo en ocasiones, haciéndolo recordar sucesos que nunca ocurrieron; situándolo en lugares en donde quizá, nunca estuvo. Pero por alguna extraña razón, sabía que algún día estaría pisando aquellas tierras que se hacían cada vez más reales en su mente.

Naruto, un chico corriente, tenía peculiares discusiones con la persona que amaba. Aunque, ¿Se podría considerar a la conciencia como otro ente capaz de suplir el lugar de un amor? Tal vez, ¿Por qué no? El mundo está hecho de matices distintos y cada persona es única y especial.

Su vida era normal. Él era normal. Con problemas cotidianos como cualquier persona. Pero una voz, su propia voz resonaba en su cabeza constantemente. Lo asediaba. Decía cosas fuera de lugar, cosas fuera de este mundo. Cosas que nadie podría creer cuerdas. Pero aún así comenzó a creer que en realidad, estaba predestinado a algo grandioso, o a la locura inminente.

- ¿Quiero ir a ese lugar? Al lugar que veo en mi mente.

- Algún día irás, Naruto.

- ¿Será pronto? Quiero sentir el agua corriendo por todo mi cuerpo y volar para observar la luna llena de cerca.

- No te preocupes. Yo mismo te llevaré.

La conciencia hablaba y desconcertaba al joven, dejándolo en un estado nostálgico y confuso. Pero ¿Estaría loco? No lo sabía. A veces creía que sí, pero en ocasiones pensaba que todo aquello era cierto ¿Qué podía hacer? Si hablaba con alguien de seguro ahora lo podrían considerar un loco y el no quería eso. Tenía que cumplir su cometido. Debía ir a aquel lugar de sus sueños, porque de eso si estaba convencido. Aquel lugar existía, y su anhelo era conocerlo.

- ¿Me amas?

- Claro que te amo, Naruto.

- Estaré contigo por siempre, serás el único con quien esté. No tengo a nadie más.

- Tuviste a alguien, Naruto.

- ¿A quién?

- No lo recuerdas.

- No. No recuerdo. Siempre he estado solo.

- Tranquilo. Pronto partiremos y no estarás solo.

Trata de recordar pero no puede. Hacerlo le resulta doloroso y su mente se ha bloqueado para evitar más dolor y sufrimiento. Ahora su conciencia es quien lo alienta a seguir adelante, a seguir su vida, como antes de todo. Por ello lo ama, se ama a sí mismo porque es el único en quien puede confiar, no hay nadie más. Recuerda vagamente a alguien ¿Acaso confiaba en otra persona? ¿Acaso había un pasado? ¿Quién es ese sujeto? ¿En donde está? Tantas preguntas lo confunden y desorientan y él solo desea estar tranquilo. Por ello quiere alejarse de la realidad y de quienes lo rodean. Alejarse de la sociedad que lo oprime y le apunta con el dedo. Porque así se siente, rechazado y solo.

- Soy un chico bueno, ¿Verdad?

- Claro que sí, Naruto ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Porque a veces duele y lloro. Pero no entiendo por qué.

- Algún día lo sabrás.

- ¿Acaso me están castigando?

- No, no es eso.

- ¿Entonces por qué duele?

- El dolor es necesario, pero el sufrir es opcional y tú lo has tomado como única opción para superar aquello.

¿Sufrir? Naruto no sufría. Él era feliz ¿Cierto? ¿Por qué su conciencia le decía todo eso? No entendía nada, se sentía sofocado y quería poder irse a donde deseaba. Ir a aquel lugar de verdes pastos y brisas tranquilas, en donde un pequeño río de bajo cauce atravesaba todo el lugar. Solo quería ir allí. Lo curioso es que nunca había ido a dicho sitio. Eso le intrigaba. Esa imagen se clavó en su mente desde que era un niño, pero no recuerda haberla visto en ningún lugar. Lo cierto es que se sentía a gusto y en paz, solo y en compañía de su conciencia, el único que comprendía quien era realmente.

- No puede ser…

- Lo recuerdas, Naruto.

- Sasuke yo no… yo no quería.

- Tu no, pero yo sí. Él era un obstáculo y tú eres solo mío, Naruto.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde está Sasuke? ¿Por qué dolía cuando mencionaba su nombre? ¿Qué quiere decir su conciencia cuando menciona que era un obstáculo? No comprendía nada. Ya ni siquiera podía entender a su conciencia, la única en quien confiaba.

- Naruto ¿Cómo has podido? Mataste a Sasuke

- Yo no lo hice, créanme por favor.

- Tienes el cuchillo en la mano y tu cuerpo está cubierto en sangre.

- Sasuke… no. Yo no… ¡No puede ser!

Naruto cayó al suelo. Ya recordaba. Recordaba como mató a Sasuke, en su casa. No soportó más maltrato, más desplantes y desprecios de su parte, no aguantó más infidelidades y al final, solo explotó dejando salir a su otra personalidad. Su conciencia, como él la llamaba.

- Era lo mejor y lo sabías, Naruto.

- ¡Cállate! Yo lo amaba.

- Ya te lo he dicho, el único que te ama soy yo.

- ¿En serio?

- Claro que si. Vamos, es hora de partir.

Naruto sufría de doble personalidad y nunca lo supo. Aprendió desde niño a soportar todo tipo de maltrato, guardando la ira amargamente en cada espacio de su ser. Cuando conoció a Sasuke, pensó que todo cambiaría. Lo trataba diferente, como si en verdad él fuera un ser humano. Pero se equivocó, ya que al igual que todos lo que le rodeaban, se aprovechó de él. Lo pisoteó. Y aunque quiso guardar de nuevo todo el dolor, esta vez la caja de pandora tuvo que abrirse y dejar que todos lo demonios salieran, causando la tragedia.

Naruto fue en encerrado en un hospital psiquiátrico. No pudieron juzgarlo debido a su padecimiento. Así que lo internaron para tratar su condición. Una condición que lo condenó. Se retrajo en sí mismo, no hablaba con nadie, solo… con él mismo. Aún así, el personal que lo atendía jamás se quejó de su comportamiento. Siempre era obediente y mostraba signos de normalidad en algunas ocasiones.

- ¿Te gusta, Naruto?

- Es perfecto. Lo ves, sabía que existía. Es igual al lugar de mis sueños.

- Claro que sí. Sucedió porque tú creíste en ello. Ahora vamos, es hora de volar.

- ¿Cómo volaré?

- Fácil. Solo extiende tus alas.

Pasaron varios años y Naruto mejoró notablemente, o por lo menos en apariencia. Unos días antes de darle de alta, apareció ahorcado en su habitación. Nadie supo como obtuvo la cuerda, allí estaba prohibida la presencia de cosas con las cuales los pacientes pudieran hacerse daño, justamente para evitar ese tipo de accidentes. Todo fue confuso, nadie se esperaba algo así, no después de tantos años. Su semblante había cambiado e inclusive los pocos amigos que pudo hacer en el hospital, pensaron que tendría una vida mejor cuando saliera de allí. Pero se equivocaron. Alguien o algo más siempre estuvo allí, hablándole e incitándolo a que hiciera cosas, cosas que él no quería hacer, pero absorto en su mente, en el único lugar en donde era feliz, fue manipulado por él mismo.

Cuando se llevaron el cuerpo de Naruto, un chico observó unas plumas regadas por el suelo. Miró al cielo y quizá, pude ser solo su imaginación, visualizó un ángel a lo lejos, un ángel hermoso y muy triste… pero que va, de seguro era solo un pájaro.

* * *

><p><em> Oh bien, eso fue extraño, lo sé. Pero en verdad espero que les haya gustado y si no, tambien háganlo saber. Aunque eso sí, si van a señalar errores, por favor sean objetivos y traten de argumentar mejor sus críticas, porque ya me he llevado algunas cosas desagradables. <em>

_La verdad, a veces me pasa lo que a Naruto, digo, mi conciencia habla. Aunque bueno, creo que a todos nos habla, pero de buena forma, es decir, yo la veo como el pedacito de Dios que siempre nos dice lo que debemos hacer, lo correcto; pero claro, nosotros somos los que decidimos al final si hacemos o no las cosas como deben ser. _

_En fin, cuídense y de antemano, muchas gracias por su tiempo. Dejen reviews, yo veré ò.ó_


End file.
